factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker
Name: Luke Skywalker Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Species: Human Affilation: Rebel Alliance. New Republic, New Jedi Order Age: 60 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, reactions and agility, precognition, energy projection, energy shields, telepathy, telekinesis, flow walking (can see the future and past), ligthning projection (Emerald Lightning), illusions, soul manipulation, mind wiping, energy manipulation and absorption, teleportation of himself and others, Weaknesses: Peak Human Durability (can amp himself via force shields) Lifting Strength: Low Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Low Superhuman+ Movement Speed: Superhuman+, Hypersonic+ in short bursts Reaction Speed: Nanosecond reactions Durability: Peak Human+ (can amp himself with force shields) Destructive Capacity: City block+ level with telekinesis (rips apart capital ships telekinetically, TK'ed Vader's Citadel) Range: Star system+ level Stamina: Superhuman+ Equipment: Lightsaber, Shoto, comlink, blaster pistol Notable Attacks/Techniques: *taken from OBD wiki* Alter: Using the Force to cloak himself in a different form through the usage telepathy against others (invasive or external), Luke has repeatedly maintained this ability even against advanced recording and surveillance equipment and dense population centers on planets such as Coruscant. Later on he can perform such a skill to the extent with his experience and power that it comes subconsciously to him and no longer stresses either his connection to the Force or causes physical effects on his body. - Emerald Lightning/Electric Judgement: A Force generated blast of electric currents/lightning that instantly either knocks out its targets or fatally kills on contact at the whim of its User, instantly bypassing durability of a character; even those outside of the Force such as Yuuzhan Vong Slayers. - Empathy: Capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force; Luke can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into his allies or enemy's minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events. - Flow-walking: Used to look into the past and the future. It is unknown if Luke is able to use it in the same ways as Caedus. He has only shown the ability to look into the past. - Fold Space: An Aing-Ti Force technique that transmits an object through the Force to any location Luke deems, ignoring space and time to do so. - Force Shield / Force-Absorb: Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. - Force Illusion: Using the White Current (the Force) to place a physical or external illusion in real world rather than use a invasive illusion via Telepathy; Luke taught his students how to cloak Yavin IV with this power and placed a large starship under a Force Illusion that lasted longer than a year (the minimum) while he was still a novice under Fallanassi teachings. Currently he has reached a state that allows him to use Force Illusions even on starfighters and starships while they are going at combat speeds in the middle of a dogfight to such a level that it seemed like they "teleported" from one place to another when he created a copy of the Jade Shadow and cloaked the real one at the same time. - Force Immersion: An advanced technique of the Fallanassi which invokes the White Current (the Force) to render its invoker completely invisible, to the point of being undetectable by electronic, Force-based or other means. Luke could use this to such an extent that it seemed like he died when he used it. - Mnemotherapy: Technique designed to visualize memories or thoughts and destroy them inside a person's mind; Luke did the inverse of this and used it to extradite a person's mind and spirit and free it - Telekinesis: Has crushed and slammed down capital ships (700 meters+), large armored vehicles, and manipulated pseudo black holes; has even recreated and destroyed Vader's castle with his telekinesis. - Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation; see range for more details. - Light Side: During one of Luke's first battles with the dark side or Force-being known as Abeloth, he used the Force to gain an energy or golden light that countered Abeloth's own Force powers and seemingly allowed him to absorb or steal away her own powers temporarily, as well as boosting his own powers both psychically and physically. -Force harmony: Several force users using this ability can protect themselves from the dark side, when used by Luke+his sister+unborn Anakin Solo it severed Darth Sidious from his force storm that can destroy fleets and Palpatine's connection to the dark side was quite strong as well. -Shatterpoints: :Akin to fault lines; similar to different pathways of actions. Adept Force-users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them. Can be used to find weakness in structure of some of the hardest materials with the individual viewing things through the force and break them casually at their weakest. Shatterpoints can also be people e.g Anakin Skywalker was considered the shatterpoint of Sidious. FP Victories: Skeletor (He-Man) Richard and Darken Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Richard Rahl Profile (was allied with Vader, but he could sit it out as Luke would solo both anyways) Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile FP Defeats: Eldrad Ulthran (Warhammer 40K) - Eldrad Ulthran Profile (the match came down to who could one shot who first and it was determined Eldrad would one shot Luke more times than not, although due to new info on Luke's reactions the match could easily go either way now) Mephiston (Warhammer 40K) Inconclusive Matches: Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) Respect Threads: Luke Skywalker Respect Thread Category:Character Profiles Category:Star Wars Characters